Professional Bountyhunter Quest
The Professional Bountyhunter Quests are offered by G.B. Bigglesby, who can be found in the Floating Emporium, and also offered by the officer of the Zento docks in Makoto-Jima. Quest Description This quest is to capture or kill any of the wanted pirates on the bulletin board in the tavern. Return with the chained pirate or a death certificate for the pirate for your reward. If you choose to capture the pirate, subdue them in battle and then use the rope that Bigglesby gives you to tie them up. When tied up, they will appear chained on the deck of your ship. If you kill the pirate, return with their "death certificate" for your reward. Tis good to see an able body ready to make the seas safer. This sea market be me life's work and 'tis me pride and joy. However, dirty pirates threaten me beautiful emporium and me customers and I mean to make it stop! That's why I be offerin' good rewards fer the capture of pirates what have harmed me business partners or customers. Now, ol' G.B. don't be advocating violence, so I will be loanin' ye some o' me special pirate bindin' rope so ye can bring 'em back alive. Now, we realizes that sometimes a sailor has no choice but to lay a pirate down fer the last time. If ye were to bring me a death certificate on one o' these baddies, I would be willin' to pay too. If'n ye accept, I will deputize you an' have yer ship fitted with some chains to bring back a pirate! Quest Objective * Capture or kill a pirate listed on the bulletin board. Return to the quest giver with the pirate or a death certificate for your reward. (Confirmed that the pirate doesn't need to be listed on the bulletin board in order to complete the quest) Quest Lore Upon accepting the quest, a Pirate Bindin' Rope will be placed on your backpack and a Pirate Bindin' Pole will be placed on your boat. You need to search the sea for the pirates and the pirate ships. Your ship's pilot or Npcs around the docks might tip you off about the pirates' location by saying: :I jes' heard from me best friends mother's ex-tailor that Mad blade Elizabella has been spotted at 156 54 N 47 2 E. Note that pirates are mostly found around Jhelom for Trammel and Felucca while can be found anywhere on Tokuno Islands. Once you've found a pirate ship, you need to damage it enough in order to board on it or cast summon spells on it. If you kill the pirate, a death certificate will be placed on your backpack with the pirates name on it. However, you'll also receive a special reward if you can capture the pirate alive. When the pirate's Hit Points is less than 10%, Pirate Bindin' Rope can be used on her/him which will chain the pirate on the Pirate Bindin' Pole. A caught pirate will still try to escape by saying things like: :I've seen the error o' me ways, ye can release me now. No need for a tribunal, jus' drop me off at Buc's Den. After you caught or slayed one of the pirates listed on the bulletin board, return to the quest giver: :Well done, deputy! :The seas be a bit safer now because o' ye and yer crew. Get some rest an' come back when ye be ready for more fightin', I'm sure another black hearted nick will have popped up to make trouble. :Jus' speak with me if'n ye want to do some more deputy work, otherwise by the power invested in me by... err.. me, I officially un-deputize you! Reward The gold listed on the bulletin board and a special reward if captured alive: * One of the 8 parts of Ruined Ship Plans that can be combined to obtain a Deed for an Orc Ship:Here is something special! It's a salvaged set of orc ship plans. Parts of it are unreadable but if you could get another copy you might be able to fill in some of the missing parts... * One of the special Cannonballs:'' Here is some special cannon ammunition. It's imported!'' ** Light Flame Cannonball ** Heavy Flame Cannonball ** Large Flame Cannonball ** Light Frost Cannonball ** Heavy Frost Cannonball ** Large Frost Cannonball Note that even if the owner of the ship used the rope to catch the pirate, all players that helped during the fight will get a special reward, provided that they were on the same sub-server and withing 19 tiles of the Pirate when he's captured. The gold will be divided equally amongst all these players: :Here's your share of the 10000 reward money, you get X gold. You've earned it! If the players logged out or cant be found, their share goes to the owner of the boat: :X gold is for Player, I can't find them so I'm giving this to Captain X. See Also * Floating Emporium * Professional Fisher Quest Category:Quests